haplorphavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatch
This is for the character Hatrench Hobbit, for external uses please use a different wiki :P . He is one of the primary protagonists of Adventures of Middle Earth and a secondary protagonist in Warriors of Middle Earth. He is 18 in the first half of Adventures of Middle Earth, and 19 in the second half. In Warriors of Middle Earth, he is 24. Personality Adventures of Middle Earth Hatrench Hobbit, or Hatch for short, is a kind hobbit who seeks justice. He has a kindness towards elves, such as befriending Medlos the traitor. Near the end of the rp, though, his personality starts to turn dark. Warriors of Middle Earth Hatch retains his love for elves, adopting Kane. He is also a very accomplished bookwriter, and a little bit more like a leader. When he is kidnapped he shows courage. He regains his kind personality, loosing the darkness that had built up inside of him. He can almost be considered wise at this point. Appearance Adventures of Middle Earth Hatch looks like a fair-skinned hobbit with dark black hair. He is a bit taller than his fellow hobbits, but not by much. He does not where much armor, and when he does it is not bulky, so his appearance was not altered. Warriors of Middle Earth Hatch's appearance does not change much, except for the fact that he has gotten slightly taller in the past five years. Plot Adventures of Middle Earth Pre-6 month timeskip In this chapter Hatch plays a huge role. He leaves the Shire to go on an adventure, and he meets Trayson and Jossby. Soon after that he is revealed to have the one ring. He fights against the dark lord K'Vad and K'Vad's sister, Sha'Li. He helps kill K'Vad with his newfound friends Trayson and Jossby, but Sha'Li gets away with the ring. They then meet a theif, named Alice, who is in disguise, and face Sauron's third in command, Polyphemus and the dreadful talking sword Abacus. Another friend meets them, Emo, and together they take down the dreaded Polyphemus. In the midst of the battle, Jossby ran off and brought back an Elf, Lelanora. Polyphemus was not felled by the heroes, but by an army of elves and dwarves. The group is then informed about an army heading towards Rivendale, so they go to help. After a week's wait, T'Ramol, Ouranos', Sauron's second in command, son and an army of Worg and Warg Riders arrived and where felled by Hatch, Jossby, and Trayson, along with their newfound friend Veurotur, finally defeated after a long, gruelling battle. If it weren's for the Worg Rider Camus, who sacrificed his life to help Hatch, they would of lost. Hatch then met Legolas' son Medlos, and became friends. Hatch left Rivendale to find the Fallen Elf of Rivendale, to recover the Nazgul Rings from it, and defeated it too. After another long wait, Samuel the Uruk-Hai and his gigantic army of all bad creatures, including balrogs, attacked. Samuel also recovered the Nazgul Rings from Hatch. The elite army of elves stood no chance against Samuel, who had mastered magic, and where beaten easily. Hatch, Jossby, and Veurotur fought Samuel with another friend, Galasdorin, and felled this foe too. After the battle, Hatch and his friends part ways, with Hatch heading north with Medlos and Veurotur to find his real parents. They succed, but, to Hatch's dismay, they find that his parents where evil. Veurotur then suddenly disapears. Medlos decides to jois Sauron, and he summons his servant, who is none other than Emo. Emo sacrifices his life for Hatch, betraying Medlos. Hatch then kills his own parents and goes after Medlos, who escapes. Post-6 month timeskip During the timeskip Hatch had become the Lord of Moria. He changed his last name from 'Baggins' to 'Hobbit'. He then send a letter out to Galasdorin, Trayson, and Jossby, and sets off for Mordor. He gets to the edge of Mordor, at Dagorland, and meets Ouranos, second in command to Sauron. He learns that Sauron was killed by Morgoth, who had been revived by the later, and had positioned Medlos as second in command, making him third in command. Hatch had a lot of trouble fighting, and was about to loose when Galasdorin came in and used 'Mighty Strike', killing himself and Ouranos. Hatch then goes to face the Balrog Lord, master of all balrogs. He demonstrates his new attack, Sed In Fine Mundi Secundum Quod Cognoscitur, but that does not kill it. Suddenly, inside him he had an interanl war with his dark self, and won. He continued fighting the battle, finally felling the menace with his ultimate attack, Sed In Fine Mundi Secundum Quod Cognoscitur Et Fine Sentio. Trayson, Jossby, and his army arrive to fight the Balrog Lord's minions, and Hatch faints, falling off his steed, Leroy the dragon, causing it to be dispelled. In his dreams, Hatch sees Galasdorin fight in trials, eventually winning his way back to life. Hatch wakes up in Trayson's camp along with an unconscious Galasdorin. They journey through Mordor, eventually making it to Haradwaith, home of the new dark tower. They fought their way past the revived, now dragonlike Fallen Elf of Rivendale, T'Ramol, Polyphemus, Ouranos, and Sauron. On the top two floors, Medlos and Morgoth resided. Hatch took on Medlos one on one, while the others went up to face Morgoth. After a long battle, Hatch learns that it is by his sword that Morgoth would fall. Medlos then undergoes a transformation into a scorpion-like humanoid bird with pitch black feathers. Hatch then stabs Medlos in the heart, and leaves to help his friends. At the top of the tower, Morgoth had trapped Galasdorin, Trayson, and Jossby in a corner. Hatch tried to kill Morgoth, but was knocked off the tower. He miraculously survived, and climbs back up and attacks Morgoth again. This time Morgoth blows up the whole tower, and they fall down. Hatch, Morgoth, Trayson, Jossby, and Galasdorin then re-engage Morgoth. Morgoth assumes a similar form to that of Medlos, and they clash again. Hatch is knocked down, and his sword flung away. Morgoth tries to deliver the final blow, but instead falls down dead. Medlos kicked Morgoth's dead body off the sword he picked up from the ground, Hatch's, and returns it to Hatch. He starts crying, telling Hatch that he had changed his ways. Medlos had only survived till then because of advanced healing magic, and he fell down dead. The final weeks Hatch wakes up in an infirmary with Galasdorin, Hatch, Trayson, and Jossby. He learns that he is in the undying lands, and that he was to participate in the Second Music of Ainur, in which the song would mend the world. He and his friends do so, and Adventures of Middle Earth ends. Warriors of Middle Earth Hatch has a much smaller role in Warriors of Middle Earth. He had sent his apprenrice, Kane, out to get the book he had just written, titled Adventures of Middle Earth. Not long after that, Kane goes out to fetch some firewood, and Illuvitar, Sha'li, and Lucifer kidnap everyone in the Shire, except for Kane. Hatch is taken to the undying lands in which he starts raising an army to break out of the cave they where locked in. Quotes Adventures of Middle Earth "No, you got much more. You got friends. You are a hero. I will always honor you," Hatch talking to Camus, the last words Camus heres before he dies. This happens in Chapter 2. "Emo... you... where on their side??? But then that would make you bad all along, Medlos! What are you playing at?" Hatch in shock when he finds that Medlos and Emo had betrayed him. This happens in Chapter 3. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I CAME HERE TO BE A HERO? THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS WAS TO REWRITE MY WRONGS! MY FIRST WRONG: LETTING SAURON GET THE RING. MY SECOND: LETTING YOU ESCAPE! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" Hatch screaming at Medlos in the final battle. This happens in Chapter 6. "Medlos... How far you've fallen... You where a hero." Hatch pleading Medlos to revert back to his old self. This happens in Chapter 7. "You sure think you've won already, don't you," Hatch noticed troops running away below. He stood up on the edge on Shin. "Troops, don't give up. We can't of come this far to just run away. THINK OF YOUR FAMILIES. THINK OF THE FRIENDS YOU HAVE YET TO MEET. THINK OF YOUR PARENTS. YOUR GRANDPARENTS. YOUR BROTHERS. YOUR SISTERS. YOUR SONS. YOUR DAUGHTERS. YOUR COUSINS. YOUR AUNTS. YOUR UNCLES. YOUR NEICES. YOUR NEPHEWS. THINK OF THE WORLD! DON'T GIVE UP. WE ALL UNITED FOR THIS ONE PURPOSE. WE CAME HERE TODAY FOR THIS ONE PURPOSE. TO SLAY MORGOTH! IF YOU GIVE UP NOW, WE HAVE NO HOPE! THINK OF THE SOLDIERS THAT HAVE ALREADY DIED IN BATTLE! DON'T MAKE THEIR SACRIFICES IN VAIN! THERE ARE TWO OUTCOMES TODAY! WE WIN, OR LOSE! SO CHOOSE! WHICH ONE IS IT! ALL-" Hatch muttering words of encouragment in the final battle. This happens in Chapter 7. Warriors of Middle Earth "Really? My book? Adventures of Middle-Earth?" Hatch and Kane having a conversation about the book Adventures of Middle Earth. This happens in Chapter 8. "Jack, gather all the people you can, then, in one week's time, bring them to my house," Hatch trying to break out of the csve the Shire was taken too. This happens in Chapter 8. Weapons & Abilities Weapons Adventures of Middle Earth Holy Bow This is Hatch's first weapon. He uses it until the fight with Polyphemus, in which it is snapped in half. Excalibur (Gurthang in disquise) Hatch obtains this sword during the fight with T'Ramol. It is originally known as Excalibur, but during the final fight, it is called Gurthang by Medlos. It is the sword that slays Morgoth. Namco Bandai's Pixleated Bow This bow was gained when the Holy Bow was snapped in half. He bought it at the local store, and it serves him well throughout the rest of the story. Warriors of Middle Earth Hatch has not changed his weapons yet. Abilities Adventures of Middle Earth Hatch knows all spells except for the secret of the ancients. He also has developed his own special move, Sed In Fine Mundi Secundum Quod Cognoscitur, which enhances his speed so much he can execute an amazing strike with Gurthang in 0.00043 of a second. The ultimate form, Sed In Fine Mundi Secundum Quod Cognoscitur Et Fine Sentio, speeds him up to 0.000043 of a second, and is aimed at vital points. It is powered by the ten rings he owns and the gloves he wears. He can also summon a faithful master dragon, Leroy. Warriors of Middle Earth Hatch has the same abilities as in Adventurs of Middle Earth. Other Gear Adventures of Middle Earth Armor: Hobbit's Armor This is the armor Hatch buys after the fight with T'Ramol. Armor: Namco Bandai's Pixlated Mythril Cloak After the fight with Samuel, Hatch upgrades his equipment by putting the Mythril Cloak around himself. He never changes out. Headgear: Namco Bandai's Pixleated Helmet This is the headgear Hatch buys after the fight with Samuel. Legs: Namco Bandai's Pixleated Shoes These are the shoes Hatch buys after the fight with Samuel. Gloves: Sol (L Hand) Luna (R Hand) These gloves are an essential part to Hatch's ultimate attack. He takes them from Balin's body during his time in Moria. Rings: Sed, In, Fine, Mundi, Secundum, Quod, Cognoscitur, Et, Fine, Sentio These rings are an essential part to Hatch's ultimate attack. He finds them in Moria. Warriors of Middle Earth Armor: Valar Cape Hatch finds this lying on the ground in the cave when Kane shoots the special arrow he gave to him. He puts it over his cloak. Category:Adventures of Middle Earth Category:Warriors of Middle Earth Category:Mewthree Category:Protagonist